Şablon:B1T
Hikaye Anlatış : This story begins a long time ago when a strange event took place on earth. : No one quite knew what it was, but 12 years after it, we made an amazing discovery. : A discovery that introduced us to beings we never knew existed. : the Bakugan. Şehir (CARS HONKING) : You wanna have a Bakugan battle? : Right now? Ah. Eating here. (MUNCHING) : Yeah now. : Got a newsflash for ya, this could change the fate of the world! : Huh? What's with this dude? Talk about being a little overdramatic. : Dan, we've been challenged to a battle. : But he's babbling on about heavy stuff like "fate" and "the world". : What do you think his deal is, Drago? : Only one way to find out. Battle! : Ha! Good point, pal. : Let's do this, Drago! Bakugan Battle! : Drome Up! (RUMBLING) (SHOUTING) : What's going on? : Let's go! Now! : Bakugan brawl! (ROARING) : Tremble before the might of the great Nillious and I! (HİKAYE ANLATMAYA DEVAM) : I shouldn't be surprised that this weird masked dude showed up, considering all the crazy stuff that's been happening lately. : Like that night we went to make a video to expose the truth behind the Great Collision. : We weren't exactly supposed to be there. : Yep, Pin Point Park, secure. : Hurry up guys! It's almost time! : I just can't believe your parents let you out this late. : They didn't, buddy. They don't know. : Well, they will when we post this. : No worries. By that time, we'll be legends. (LIGHTNING BARKING) : Ok, whatever we do, stay calm and quiet. : I'm calm, I'm calm, I'm calm, I'm calm, I'm calm! : I'm quiet, quiet, I'm quiet, quiet, quiet, quiet, quiet. : That's not helping! :Whoa! Wha! Ah! Ugh! : What! Do that again! : But with more slapstick. : Meet Lia Venegas. Our director. : Remember that name. She'll be making real movies one day. : And that's Wynton Styles. He's my best bud and our idea man. : Super ninja boy! :Hi-yah! : Okay, when I said "idea man", I didn't say "good idea man". (SNIFFING) (BARKING) (GROWLING) : That's our dog, Lightning. Don't know why we call him that. He's not that fast and he's not all that bright. (WHIMPERING) : But we love him anyway. : Now where was I? : Oh yeah, the Great Collision. : Amazing! This is probably what it looked like 12 years ago. : How would you know that? We weren't even alive back then. : I was born on that day. On the very same day as the Great Collision. : That was a scary day all right, people thought it might be the end of the world. : The Great Collision was frightening, but no one was hurt and there wasn't any serious damage. : Nobody really knows what happened that day and we still don't. : And that's me. Dan Kouzo. I'm the star of the show who makes whatever my pals dream up look good. : Filming our adventures and posting them online! : We're the coolest team around! That's us, the Awesome Ones! : Take your places, it's almost midnight. : Tonight, we're broadcasting live from Pin Point Park! I'm standing at the "believed" epicenter of the Great Collision. : That's right! We're going to prove to everyone that nothing actually happened! : Whoa! : Surprise! Happy Birthday, Birthday Boy (BARKING) : Huh? Wh-- What? Are you kidding me, this is all for my birthday? : Dude the look on your face was classic! : But what about the truth behind the Great Collision? : This was about your birthday. : What? : Lia, tell me you got all that! : In full digital glory! : Wha! : Hey? What's going on? My camera died. : Did you remember to charge it? : Of course I remembered. Is this one of your dumb jokes? : My jokes are way dumber than that, thanks very much. : Yep. True that. : My phone's dead too. : So is mine. What's happening? : What time is it anyway? : I dunno. My watch stopped at exactly midnight. : Guys, listen to me, it's just like what my mom told me happened right before the-- : Great Collision! (BARKING) : Run! : Whoa! (RUMBLING) (ALL SHOUTING) (RUMBLING ENDS) : Huh? (SIGHING) : That was seriously weird! Let's-- VESTROIA: Bakugan : What did you say? : I didn't say anything. : Was that Lightning? : Was that you boy? (BARKING) : It really sounded like someone just said-- : Ba-- Ba-- Bakugan? : Hey Dan, by your feet! (GASPING) : Yuck! (BARKING) : What is it? (BARKING) : Hey, it's working! I need to get a good angle on this. : I think we figured out who that voice was. : Bakugan? (WHIMPERING) : You're not gonna touch it, are ya? : Oh, he's touching it! : Ugh! : Gross. Really gross. : Ugh! : Don't tell me you filmed that. : Sure did. : I bet our fans are gonna love it! : Wha? Huh? (GASPING) : Wh-- What is this? : Whoa! : Huh? : Ah! : Awesome, yeah! : Check it out! (DERANGED LAUGHING) : Um, that goop must've got inside his brain or something. : You okay? : Uh? : Oh snap! Not good! (LAUGHING) : Stop joking, cut it out you two! : Ahem? : It's so cool. : What is it? (LAUGHING) (LIGHTNING WHISPERING) : Is it because of this? : Hmm, I wonder if there's-- : Um, what are you doing? : I'm looking for more. : Me too! (ROARING) (ALL SCREAMING) : Run! (SCREAMING) : Ah! :Run the other way! : Um, guys, don't be afraid. It's alright. I think it's trying to say something. (WHIMPERING) : You have awakened me. : I'm Dan. Dan Kouzo. : And you're a Bakugan? : Yes. The name is Dragonoid. And I'm your partner. : My partner? : Whoa! : Found one! : My Bakugan! : Me too! It's white and cool and goopy. (BARKING) (ALL LAUGHING) : There's gotta be more of these. : Let's go look! : This is the craziest birthday ever!